


Paladins™ J.E.N.O.S Unit

by Bae_ta



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jenos robot friend, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_ta/pseuds/Bae_ta
Summary: Congratulations!You are now the proud owner of Paladins™ newest edition of Champion Bots, the J.E.N.O.S unit. Please read the following list of instructions:





	Paladins™ J.E.N.O.S Unit

**Congratulations!**

After signing your waiver, you are now the proud owner of Paladins™ newest edition of Champion Bots, the J.E.N.O.S unit. For Spanish, please refer to the back of the page. Para Española, consulte el reverso de la página.

The following is a list of instructions to successfully activate and care for your new J.E.N.O.S unit. Please read carefully as failure to do so may result in your new unit disappearing from reality and/or your death.

Paladins™ presents the newest edition of Champion Bots, the J.E.N.O.S unit. Standing at an astonishing 2ft, the J.E.N.O.S unit is an advanced piece of crystal engineering with a grade S+ self-awareness chip designed solely to keep you company.

Inside you will find the following:

1 J.E.N.O.S unit

1 ACS remote

To activate your new J.E.N.O.S unit, lay it face up outside underneath a clear night sky. Your J.E.N.O.S unit will power on after a sufficient absorption of cosmic energy and will begin to illuminate once it's reached its full capacity. This will take about 3 hours. If your J.E.N.O.S unit does not activate after 4 hours, please call 1-800-PALADINS-VHH for further instructions.

_[ATTENTION] PALADINS™ IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR LOST OR STOLEN UNITS_

After your J.E.N.O.S unit has powered on, you'll notice it start to levitate. This is normal as levitation, flying, and teleportation are the J.E.N.O.S unit's preferred methods of travel. If your J.E.N.O.S unit immediately flies away upon activation, do not worry. Simply locate your ACS remote [batteries not included] and push the _CALL BACK_ button to politely call your J.E.N.O.S unit back to you. If your J.E.N.O.S unit randomly explodes upon activation, please call 1-800-PALADINS-VHS for more options.

You are now ready to start your life with your new J.E.N.O.S unit! Interaction with your unit is recommended. Fair and just treatment to your unit is optional, but as any good—law-abiding citizen of the Realm (such as yourself) would know, a little kindness goes a long way. And like all Paladins™ Champion Bots, the J.E.N.O.S unit comes with its own unique personality chip. Making this not-stolen-soul robotic entity a one of a kind!

If you have any questions regarding your J.E.N.O.S unit, refer to the Q&A below.

Frequently asked questions:

“My J.E.N.O.S unit flew away and hasn't returned. The ‘call back’ button isn’t working, what should I do?”

-Ah, this may be normal. As designed, the J.E.N.O.S unit has a will of its own that is not subjugated in any way. The J.E.N.O.S unit loves space and will adventure there when it can. To immediately bring your unit back, simply locate your ACS remote and press the _SUBDUE_ button. If your J.E.N.O.S unit frequents adventure, opt to buy a GPS tracker chip to help keep track of your unit.

“My genos unit doesnt do anyting n doesnt answer my qeuestins. N it holographic eyes alway looks sad. Is there something wrong with it?”

-By design, the J.E.N.O.S unit cannot speak. But with the appropriate interaction, your unit will be as friendly as can be.

With a grade S+ self-awareness chip, your J.E.N.O.S unit is capable of harboring emotions. If your unit seems stressed, or otherwise depressed for a prolonged period of time, simply locate the reset switch on the back of the J.E.N.O.S unit's head. If these occurrences persist, consider buying a buddy bot such as the B.U.C.K unit.

“Since the robot is powered by cosmic juices, can it do powerful magic tricks?”

-For your safety and ours, the J.E.N.O.S unit's power core is confined within a soul crystal and is in no way affiliated with black magic. The abilities your J.E.N.O.S. unit can perform include levitation, flying, teleporting, and glowing alongside numerous facial emojis. Any attempts at tinkering or reverse-engineering your J.E.N.O.S. unit will result in your unit’s automatic self-destruct feature to activate.

_[ATTENTION] PALADINS™ IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH OR INJURY DUE TO USER INTERVENTION_

“What is the hair made out of? It’s so silky!”

-The J.E.N.O.S. unit’s hair is made out of real silk from mulberry silkworms.

_[WARNING] DO NOT TOUCH THE HAIR_

For more questions, please check out our website at www.thissitedoesnotexist.com/info.

* * *

La siguiente es una lista de instrucciones para activar y cuidar con éxito su nueva unidad J.E.N.O.S. Lea atentamente ya que si no lo hace, su nueva unidad puede desaparecer de la realidad y / o morir.

Paladins ™ presenta la última edición de Champion Bots, la unidad J.E.N.O.S. De pie a un asombroso 2 pies, la unidad J.E.N.O.S es una pieza avanzada de ingeniería de cristal con un chip de autoconciencia de grado S + diseñado exclusivamente para hacerle compañía.

En el interior encontrarás lo siguiente:

1 unidad J.E.N.O.S

1 control remoto ACS

Para activar su nueva unidad J.E.N.O.S, colóquela boca arriba debajo de un cielo nocturno despejado. Su unidad J.E.N.O.S se encenderá después de una absorción suficiente de energía cósmica y comenzará a iluminarse una vez que haya alcanzado su capacidad máxima. Esto tomará aproximadamente 3 horas. Si su unidad J.E.N.O.S no se activa después de 4 horas, llame al 1-800-PALADINS-VHH para obtener más instrucciones.

_[ATENCIÓN] PALADINS ™ NO ES RESPONSABLE DE LAS UNIDADES PERDIDAS O ROBADAS_

Después de que su unidad J.E.N.O.S se haya encendido, notará que comienza a levitar. Esto es normal ya que la levitación, el vuelo y la teletransportación son los métodos preferidos de transporte de la unidad J.E.N.O.S Si su unidad J.E.N.O.S se va volando inmediatamente después de la activación, no se preocupe. Simplemente ubique su control remoto ACS [baterías no incluidas] y presione el botón _LLAMAR ATRÁS_ para llamar amablemente a su unidad J.E.N.O.S. Si su unidad J.E.N.O.S explota al azar tras la activación, llame al 1-800-PALADINS-VHS para obtener más opciones.

¡Ahora está listo para comenzar su vida con su nueva unidad J.E.N.O.S! Se recomienda la interacción con su unidad. El trato justo y justo a su unidad es opcional, pero como cualquier buen ciudadano que cumpla con la ley del Reino (como usted) sabría, un poco de amabilidad será de gran ayuda. Y como todos los Paladins ™ Champion Bots, la unidad J.E.N.O.S viene con su propio chip de personalidad único. ¡Hacer que esta entidad robótica de alma no robada sea única!

Si tiene alguna pregunta con respecto a su unidad J.E.N.O.S, consulte las preguntas y respuestas a continuación.

Preguntas frecuentes:

“Mi unidad de J.E.N.O.S se fue volando y no ha regresado. El botón "volver a llamar" no funciona, ¿qué debo hacer? "

-Ah, esto puede ser normal. Según lo diseñado, la unidad J.E.N.O.S tiene una voluntad propia que no se subyuga de ninguna manera. La unidad J.E.N.O.S ama el espacio y se aventurará allí cuando pueda. Para recuperar su unidad inmediatamente, simplemente ubique su control remoto ACS y presione el botón _SUBDUE_. Si su unidad J.E.N.O.S frecuenta la aventura, opte por comprar un chip rastreador GPS para ayudar a rastrear su unidad.

“Mi unidad de genos no hace nada y no responde mis preguntas. N it ojos holográficos siempre se ve triste. ¿Hay algo malo con eso?"

-Por diseño, la unidad J.E.N.O.S no puede hablar. Pero con la interacción adecuada, su unidad será lo más amigable posible.

Con un chip de autoconciencia de grado S +, su unidad J.E.N.O.S es capaz de albergar emociones. Si su unidad parece estresada o deprimida durante un período prolongado de tiempo, simplemente ubique el interruptor de reinicio en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la unidad J.E.N.O.S. Si estos eventos persisten, considere comprar un robot amigo como la unidad B.U.C.K.

"Dado que el robot funciona con jugos cósmicos, ¿puede hacer poderosos trucos de magia?"

-Para su seguridad y la nuestra, el núcleo de energía de la unidad J.E.N.O.S está confinado dentro de un cristal del alma y de ninguna manera está relacionado con la magia negra. Las habilidades que tu J.E.N.O.S. la unidad puede incluir levitación, volar, teletransportarse y brillar junto con numerosos emojis faciales. Cualquier intento de retoques o ingeniería inversa de su J.E.N.O.S. la unidad hará que se active la función de autodestrucción automática de su unidad.

_[ATENCIÓN] PALADINS ™ NO ES RESPONSABLE DE NINGUNA MUERTE O LESIÓN DEBIDO A LA INTERVENCIÓN DEL USUARIO_

¿De qué está hecho el pelo? ¡Es tan sedoso! "

-El J.E.N.O.S. El cabello de la unidad está hecho de seda real de gusanos de seda de morera.

_[ADVERTENCIA] NO TOQUE EL CABELLO_

Para más preguntas, visite nuestro sitio web en www.thissitedoesnotexist.com/info.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
